Tomoyo's Service
by Momoko-Kokoro
Summary: Sakura is gone for the week, and Syaoran needs some "release". Tomoyo to the rescue! - My first Lemon and it's going to hopefully be very hot and steamy
1. Prologue

_**Hiya everyone! This is my first lemon fanfiction! I've been reading a whole bunch, and it got me excited~**_

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura :(**_

_**This is just the prologue, so it will be short.**_

_**Please rate and review, and please no mean comments, to be honest; I can't handle that yet....**_

Sakura is a cute, innocent, pure, and gentle little lady, and that is what Syaoran loves about her. But, sometimes he can get a little…. Frustrated. Sure he wanted Sakura to take her time and not pressure her, but men need some sort of _release_.

Sakura had just turned eighteen and she had moved out of her old house to a small apartment with Syaoran. Syaoran asked if Sakura would want a bigger place, but Sakura thought that a smaller apartment could bring them closer together. She also liked not-so-flashy things. This made it even harder for Syaoran. There was only one bedroom and one washroom. This meant that they slept together too. Sakura wore skimpy clothing to bed at night which made Syaoran have to go do some business in the washroom every night. He also catches Sakura changing, or showering; even the shower was made out of clear glass so he could see everything!

Sakura had one friend that caught Syaoran's attention. He had heard this from one of his co-workers. Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, was a young lady that would fulfill the sexual needs of guys when their partner was not ready. This was something that Syaoran could use. Of course, he was madly in love with Sakura and he would be picturing every sex moment about her, but he needed some action and he didn`t want to pressure her.

Lucky for Syaoran, Sakura had just left for a photo shoot in Korea for a whole week. This whole week he would be with Tomoyo of course. He found Tomoyo`s number and phoned her.

"Sure Syaoran. I know Sakura is quite innocent. Of course I'll be there, but can I stay at your place while I'm there for the week?"

"Sure Tomoyo."

**_Please note that I'm a big fan of Sakura x Syaoran~_**

**_Tomoyo and Syaoran just make it spicier XD_**

**_and there will be seven or eight chapters, I'm thinking seven for the seven days, and a special chapter?_**


	2. Day One, Part 1

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura :(**_

**_And yes, this is only PART ONE OF DAY ONE!_**

**_We are in for a long day...._**

"Hi Tomoyo," Syaoran was a little nervous. He was going to be sleeping with her. She was also his girlfriend's best friend. When Syaoran first saw Tomoyo, his mouth gaped open. She was really pretty! Of course, not as cute as Sakura, well…. Syaoran smacked his forehead. _Sakura's my girlfriend!_, Syaoran smiled and Tomoyo returned the smile. She walked into his apartment, dragging along a purple suitcase.

"Nice place you got here." She kicked off her shoes. "Where do I stay?"

"Well, there's only one room, so you can sleep there. I'll sleep on the couch." Syaoran blushed and pictured a sexy image of Tomoyo in hot lingerie.

"No need Syaoran. Remember why I'm here? We are sleeping together!" Tomoyo grabbed his hand and pulled in for a deep kiss. Syaoran pushed her away and backed up.

"Sorry, it's just…. She's…. You're…. You're her best friend and…. I'm not used to it yet."

"Don't worry; it's like this at first for everyone." Tomoyo leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Syaoran returned the kiss. He even sucked on her lower lip, begging her for him to enter. Tomoyo opened her mouth and Syaoran dove in. He explored her mouth and there was so much saliva that it pooled out of their mouth. Their tongues danced with one another. Syaoran and Tomoyo both closed their eyes, both enjoying this moment. After a few minutes, Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's hand and led her to his room.

"I-I'm still a you-know-what." Syaoran confessed. His face was bright red.

"It's okay!" Tomoyo giggles and rubbed up against Syaoran. He moaned and led her to the bed. Tomoyo pushed him down and straddled him. Her secret garden landed on Syaoran's manhood. He groaned and grew harder. This was so intense. He liked it. And he was able to do this every day for a week! He even asked if he could leave work for a week. Well, he was the boss, he didn't have to ask! He just makes his secretary do the work.

"Tomoyo, I hope you are up for this. I'm going to want to try new positions, and even new places." Syaoran stared deep into her eyes and smirked. He was so sexy!

"Perfect!" Tomoyo kissed him and was getting excited. She started humping and grinding him. Every time they made contact, Syaoran moaned.

"T-This is great…." Syaoran moaned even louder.

"We are just getting started!" Tomoyo took off his shirt and started licking his chest. His six-pack made Tomoyo's mouth water. Sakura is missing out! She licked every crevice and square inch of skin on his upper half. He was trembling with excitement.

"Your turn Tomoyo." Syaoran pulled Tomoyo's arm and put her underneath him, so now, Syaoran had the upper hand. He slowly took off her shirt, revealing a simple yet seductive black bra. She had huge breasts! This made Syaoran lick his lips. He kept her bra on, savouring every moment. He traced his finger down her stomach and dug in. He kissed her collarbone, stomach, shoulders, arms, basically all the beginner body parts really. He unhooked the bra and threw it over across the room. Tomoyo's boobs were bigger than Sakura's. Syaoran licked her nipple and began sucking on it.

"Mm…. You're good Syaoran."

"You've got a better rack then Sakura…." He massaged her left breast while he sucked on the other. Tomoyo moaned and Syaoran felt his member growing. This was getting hot. For the last half hour he just played with her breasts. They were just so juicy and delicious. He then took off her purple plaid skirt and played with her thighs. She sighed and just took off her panties. This was going to slow for her! She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face closer to her womanly part. He chuckled and began licking it. Juices flowed out and Tomoyo was in her own heaven. She ran her fingers through his hair while she arched her back for more. Her hips bucked, begging him for more. He stuck a finger in slowly.

"Ah!" Tomoyo cried out in ecstasy. Syaoran put another two fingers in and began to thrust in and out.

"You are way hot. My rod is begging for you." Syaoran blushed as Tomoyo saw the obvious dent forming in Syaoran's pants. She giggled and pulled his pants along with his boxers down. He then threw them on the floor. His manhood was huge! Tomoyo sat up and sat Syaoran against the wall. His stick stood straight up and Tomoyo bent down and started to gently lick it. She was sucking on his sensitive spot. Syaoran moaned. It felt really good. Tomoyo could fit the whole thing in her mouth. She kissed the head and sucked his manhood hard and deep. Her head was bobbing up and down and Syaoran was thrusting his hips to get more. They were at it for half an hour and then Syaoran released his first orgasm. He squirted it in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She licked her lips and Syaoran had another erection. Seeing Tomoyo do this made him hard. Tomoyo snickered and lay down, spreading her legs apart.

"You'll no longer be a virgin, Syaoran!" Tomoyo smiled and pointed to her secret garden. Syaoran chuckled and poked her clit with his hard penis. She moaned and bucked her hips. Syaoran then entered her slowly and began thrusting. It was slow at first, but the pace quickened shortly after. This felt great to Syaoran and he was excited to try new things. Their skin slapped against each other and a white sticky substance trickled down their legs. Syaoran moved Tomoyo's leg over his shoulders so he could get deeper. They both moaned with each thrust. Tomoyo was very tight and Syaoran loved it. He thrust into her deeper and harder each time. Tomoyo's boobs bounced with each thrust which got Syaoran excited. He grabbed one with one hand and sucked her nipples. They were still thrusting and they held each other's hands. They began to kiss passionately.

"S-SYAORAN! I-I'M ALMOST…."

"M-Me too!" Syaoran gasped and shot out cum like there was no tomorrow. It stained the sheets and some entered Tomoyo. He came 4 times. Tomoyo soon followed after. She came twice; of course, this wasn't her first time though. They slowed down their pace and soon stopped. He slowly took his dick out of her and lay down beside her.

"T-Tomoyo, that was great! Can we do this again sometime soon?"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for." They continued to hold hands. They lay there in silence for an hour. Syaoran felt great. However, the sheets were drenched with their seed. Good thing was that he didn't have to clean it up because Sakura wouldn't be there for a week. Syaoran then got hard again as he thought over what he just did with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, let's do it in the shower!"

**_Wow! He wants more?!_**

**_And.... R&R Please~ But only if you want toooo :)_**


	3. Day One, Part 2

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura :(**_

Syaoran stood in the bathroom alone, butt-naked. His length was at a 90 degree angle. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had a mixed feeling of shame and excitement. Tomoyo was great. He anticipated the moment they would do it in the shower. The hot water pouring onto her beautiful white skin made his length grow even harder. He wondered where Tomoyo was. Then all of a sudden a ringing sound interrupted his deep thinking. It was his cell phone. He left the bathroom and went to his bedroom. He was still naked and he searched for Tomoyo in the process. He still could not find her. So, he picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Syao-kun, I just arrived in Korea and I'm so excited! What are you up to?" It was Sakura on the other line.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm just going to go take a shower with…. I mean, by myself. So, see you." Syaoran wanted to end this conversation quickly. His length was throbbing.

"Okay! Bye then. I love you." Sakura hung up and Syaoran sighed in relief. He almost blew it. He walked back to the washroom and Tomoyo stood there seductively. Syaoran licked his lips and dove to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him. Syaoran then started to kiss her passionately. Their tongues thrashed around and Tomoyo sucked on his lip. His erect member rubbed against her thigh. She moaned and pressed herself harder against him. Syaoran twitched and hurried to the shower grabbing Tomoyo. He turned it on and kissed Tomoyo's nipples. Seeing her with water pouring over her made him want to eat her up. Her breasts were so big that it collected water in between her cleavage. She had cleavage even when she wasn't wearing a bra! Syaoran massaged her breasts as Tomoyo played with his penis. She wrapped her hands around it and began pumping. The hot water against his skin made it even hotter. He sucked the life out of her boobs. Tomoyo shivered in delight while giving Syaoran a hand job. He bucked his hips and soon released his seed on the shower floor. He panted and dove down to see Tomoyo's vagina. It was magnificent. He began licking it and sucking it. His tongue penetrated her. A moan escaped Tomoyo's lips.

"Are you ready Tomoyo? I'm going to try something." Syaoran turned Tomoyo around and thrust into her anus. It was so warm and tight. Tomoyo giggled in delight and Syaoran moaned in ecstasy. He thrust quickly into her and drove into her deeper and deeper. It felt really good. As Tomoyo's boobs bounced, Syaoran grabbed one and started massaging it. He had his other hand on her butt. Tomoyo and Syaoran moaned louder and louder. After half an hour, Syaoran had an orgasm. Cum shot out into Tomoyo's anus and some escaped and slid down her thighs. It was soon washed off by the water. Syaoran panted and turned off the shower. He kissed Tomoyo gently again and walked out.

"I'll get started on dinner. While I'm going that, think up some more fun things to do." Tomoyo smiled.

"Y-You are making dinner for me?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course. It's part of my service." Tomoyo put on a sexy apron as she said that. Syaoran drooled as he saw what she was wearing. The apron had no back, so Syaoran could see her butt and bare back. At the front, two skimpy hearts covered her nipples, but showed off the rest of her boobs. Those hearts were stickers. For the lower half, it was just a skimpy loin cloth. Syaoran gulped and was tempted to have sex with her again, but he decided to save it all for tonight. He had so much freedom! He could just walk around wearing his boxers. When Sakura was with him, he wouldn't be able to do much. He put on a pair of green boxers. He got another boner after seeing Tomoyo wear that apron. Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran whimpered. She sighed and just walked off to the kitchen. Syaoran groaned and began to masturbate. Pathetic, right? He grabbed a hold his long member and began pumping. He thought of sexy images of Tomoyo. Shortly after, he came. He took a deep breath and put the article of clothing back on. He went to the kitchen and sat at the dining table.

"So, I was thinking, we should, well…. I don't know." Syaoran was embarrassed that he couldn't think up anything excited to try out.

"I have an idea. But dinner will have to wait till later. For now, I'm going to go buy some groceries for tonight." Tomoyo waved and put on a simple white dress. She didn't even put on a bra or panties on. She left the house leaving Syaoran home alone.

"I'll look up some things online and make a list of things to do!" Syaoran snickered and turned on his laptop and began typing.

_Sex Locations with Tomoyo:_

_- Do it at the hot springs or a hot tub_

_- On a Ferris Wheel_

_- Outside_

_- In my office_

_- Hallway floor_

_- Love Hotel_

_- Ice rink_

_- Bathroom Stall_

_- Changing room at a store_

_- The Beach_

_- Haunted House_

_- Kitchen_

_- In the ocean_

_- Shower_

"This is good enough, for now. Though for some I'll have to squeeze two locations in one day because I am only with Tomoyo for a week. Maybe we can do it in the hallway floor or kitchen today." Syaoran chuckled and got excited about his future week with Tomoyo. He wanted to do it in the shower again, but this time make it even more amazing. She was amazing! He closed his eyes and pictured all these locations. He wiped saliva dripping out from his mouth.

"I'm back Syaoran." Tomoyo took of her dress and put her apron back one. Syaoran was thinking so much that he didn't even hear Tomoyo enter the house. Syaoran saw the apron and pushed her against the wall.

"Nice to see you. I made a list of some things we can do." Syaoran smiled proudly and brought out his laptop and showed her the list. She giggled and hugged Syaoran. Her boobs pressed against his chest as she did so.

"This sounds like fun! I have never even done this before!" She rubbed up on him and then skipped to the kitchen. "I'll be in here for a few hours. Please be patient!" Syaoran nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He had another boner.

**_Sorry there wasn't much of a lemon, but the next chapter will have tons!_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews~_**


	4. Day One, Part 3

_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura :(**_

_**Warning: This chapter has a lot of sexual scenes.**_

"Tomoyo, what are we having for dinner? I'm starving!"It was already dark outside and Syaoran's stomach was growling like crazy. He had never eaten this late before! Tomoyo winked.

"We are having salad as an appetizer, soup for the main course, and whipped cream for dessert; this all with a side serving of Tomoyo!" Tomoyo squealed and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, pressing her boobs against his chest. She took off her apron and Syaoran gulped.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran hoped she didn't mean he was literally going to be eating her.

"Well, my dear Syaoran, I mean you are going to be using my body as your plates and bowls. No using cutlery either." She squished her boobs together and grabbed lettuce, bacon bits, and yes, white salad dressing. Syaoran got excited. He was going to be doing Tomoyo in the kitchen too! She giggled her cute giggle and dropped a few lettuce pieces in the crevice between her boobs. She poured some bacon bits and then here came the salad dressing. Syaoran licked his lips when the white substance was squirted out of the bottle was spilt all over her body. Bam! His length swung up to form the 90 degree angle.

"Itadakimasu." Syaoran took of his boxers (and yes, he wasn't wearing his shirt or pants). Tomoyo knelt down on her knees and grabbed his member. She held it by the shaft and brought it up to her boobs. She then used his dick as a spoon and started stirring and mixing the salad. Syaoran groaned and held her shoulders, digging his nails into her skin. Tomoyo then started licking and eating the food pieces left on his member. This was like an accidental blow job. Syaoran moaned and pushed Tomoyo's head closer to his balls so she could fit his whole penis in her mouth. Tomoyo stopped sucking his growing length to take a breath. His member was covered in her wet saliva. She then continued shortly after. Bucking his hips madly, Syaoran panted and released. He came all over Tomoyo's face with some in her mouth. She swallowed it all and licked all of it off her face.

"It tastes kind of like salad dressing." Tomoyo giggled and stood up. "Time to eat." She shoved her boobs up at his face. He was too tall for Tomoyo, so she planned ahead and brought a stool that she could stand on. Her chest was now at an eye level with Syaoran's face. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them while eating the salad. Some salad dressing was on her left nipple, so he licked it off but then bit it after. She moaned and grabbed the back of his face. She pushed him closer to her, begging for more. Syaoran smirked and licked off all of the salad dressing sitting on her perfects breasts. Everything was clean after half an hour.

"This is the best salad I have ever had." Syaoran grinned and played with her boobs. He just loved them so much. They were so plump and perky. He then trailed a finger down to her stomach. He then attacked her slim waist and licked off all of the salad dressing that dripped down her to abdomen. She trembled with excitement. Syaoran lowered down and starting licking Tomoyo's womanhood. He sucked cleaned every single part of Tomoyo, even her feet. Syaoran kicked the stool out of the way and caught Tomoyo bridal style. He placed her on the kitchen table and played with her breasts while sucking her clit. She moaned so loud that it could probably be heard outside the door. He jabbed a finger inside her vagina and pulled it in and out repeatedly. He stuck another three fingers in her. Tomoyo was panting and sweating. She had an orgasm and sat up after a short rest. Syaoran licked her juices of her fingers and waited for her to get the main course. He was really hard and his erect penis was probably almost 10 inches long. He waited though, because he knew more exciting things were coming his way. Tomoyo grabbed the bowl of soup, squeezed her breasts and pour the soup down her body. Syaoran grinned and devoured Tomoyo. He licked her all over. The soup tasted wonderful, especially because it was pooled on Tomoyo's perfect chest. It was time for dessert, Syaoran's favourite part. Tomoyo took a can of whipped cream and sprayed it out on Syaoran's balls. He shivered when the cool substance sat on his sensitive genitals. Tomoyo also put some on the head of Syaoran's penis. She knelt down on her knees once again and started digging in. She sucked every part of Syaoran's lower half. She played with his balls and length. While licking the tip of his member, Syaoran sprayed the cream between Tomoyo's breasts. Did he mention he loved them? Syaoran pushed the two breasts together with her nipples between his fingers. He really enjoyed this. Once all traces of the salad, soup, and whipped cream was gone, they were both extremely wet. So, they decided to finally become one. Tomoyo lay down on the table and Syaoran lay on top of her. She spread her legs apart and Syaoran penetrated her slowly. He was afraid he would hurt her, even though they had already made love before. Tomoyo dove in for a kiss and captured Syaoran's lips. They kissed passionately as Syaoran's thrusts quickened. The table was shaking madly and cum squirted out. Every time they came, they would start all over again because Syaoran always ended up getting another erect member.

"W-What…. Are…. W-W-We going to do…. After this?" Tomoyo managed to speak in between the deep kisses Syaoran and her had. Syaoran was more focused on how great sex felt in the kitchen, so Tomoyo had to ask twice. Syaoran was panting and sweating, but he managed to say one word.

"Hallway." Syaoran's pace quickened. He was almost there. Tomoyo smiled and continued to kiss him as Syaoran massaged her right breast. Then, they held hands and they both came.

"A-Ahh!" Syaoran jolted and slowed down. He took out his penis and lay down trying to catch his breath. The table shook so much that it travelled over to the living room. Tomoyo and Syaoran both laughed. Syaoran got up and cleaned the kitchen. Along with food, there were bits of food everywhere. He snickered as he thought of Tomoyo laying down on the table with her long wavy hair hanging over the edge. He got hard again.

"Wow. Tomoyo is great." He wiped his forehead from sweat and met with Tomoyo in the hallway when he finished cleaning.

"It's pretty late out, are you sure you want to do this again Tomoyo?" Syaoran stared at her naked body.

"Yes. And I would love to try something." Tomoyo pushed Syaoran to the floor and sat on top of him. Her vagina was sitting on his length. Syaoran smiled and let Tomoyo do the rest. She inserted his penis into her vagina while she was still sitting on him. Syaoran moaned as Tomoyo jumped up and down. Syaoran just lay there, moaning at how great it felt. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him wish time would stop forever. Tomoyo's breasts were bouncing up and down, up and down rapidly as she herself jumped up and down. Syaoran looked down and say his penis coming in and out of Tomoyo as she bounced. He smiled and grabbed Tomoyo's butt. Tomoyo had 2 orgasms and shortly after she came, Syaoran came and had 3 orgasms. He panted and Tomoyo jumped off of Syaoran and lay beside him. They both closed their eyes and Tomoyo lay down on his chest. Syaoran then opened his eyes in shock and sat up.

"Crap! We just left stains on the carpet!" Tomoyo giggled and pushed Syaoran back down.

"It's okay! Just tell Sakura you spilt some food. Let's just sleep now." Tomoyo closed her eyes and kissed his chest.

"Sakura? Oh yeah, Sakura." Syaoran closed his eyes and thought in his head. He forgot all about his girlfriend. He tried to reason with his conscience. _I love Sakura; it's just my penis that likes Tomoyo. _However, deep in his heart, he knew this wasn't true.

Aww, poor Sakura :(

My heart is beating really fast! I can't believe I just wrote that....

I wonder how many times I mentioned Tomoyo's boobs. XD

R&R please and thank you ~ But only if you want toooo , I won't force you or anything.... *grabs whip*

Just kidding. =P


	5. Day Two, Part 1

**_Hi guys, sorry for making you wait~_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Sex Locations with Tomoyo:_

_Do it at the hot springs or a hot tub_

_On a Ferris Wheel_

_Outside_

_In my office_

_Hallway floor _

_Love Hotel_

_Ice rink_

_Bathroom Stall_

_Changing room at a store_

_The Beach_

_Haunted House_

_Kitchen _

_In the ocean_

_Shower_

The shining sun seeped through the lacy curtains of Syaoran's apartment and poured onto a beautiful girl's face. Her black tresses lay messily against a man's chest. His abs was defined and he was broad. He groaned when he woke up, his chest was numb. Tomoyo was still asleep and she slowly rolled off of Syaoran. Syaoran sighed in relief and got up. It was 10 AM. He decided to call his girlfriend, Sakura. He picked up his mobile phone and dialled her number in.

"Hi Syao-kun~ I miss you lots…." Sakura's voice was quiet and she sounded lonely. Syaoran nodded his head and replied.

"Yeah, so, how's Korea?" Sakura's heart throbbed when she didn't hear Syaoran say "I miss you too". Syaoran just continued talking, oblivious of her feelings.

"It's good…." A tear rolled down Sakura's soft cheek. She closed her eyes. "I guess I have to go now, bye…."

"Alright, see you soon." Syaoran hung up the phone and scanned through a phonebook. "I'll plan a one night vacation at my beach house. Maybe we can have some fun there."

"Okay!" Tomoyo giggled as she snuck up behind Syaoran. She heard Syaoran talk about the plans he was making at the beach. Syaoran blushed and his face was hot. Tomoyo was naked, and so was he.

_At the beach…._

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Tomoyo clapped her hands and ran down to the ocean shore. She had a gleaming smile plastered on her face, which made Syaoran blush. He set their bags down in a room filled with deep red furniture. He stretched his arms and walked out with Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran to get dressed without telling Syaoran. He just sat down in the sand and stared out. A few minutes later, Syaoran could hear a person approaching him, but he just kept quiet.

"Hey sweetie." Tomoyo covered his eyes with her hands as she pressed her chest against his back.

"T-Tomoyo." He moved her hands away and turned around to see an angel. Tomoyo giggled and twirled around. She was wearing a sexy, skimpy, and seductive bikini. Her boobs were hanging out, but they were still covered by a thin piece of cloth. Her suit was purple, and it was lacy on the sides. "L-Looking good." Syaoran blushed once again and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and pressed herself harder on him.

"Get changed." Tomoyo ordered him to change into his swimsuit. He laughed and went to get his shorts. A little bit later, Syaoran walked out with a bottle of sunscreen. Tomoyo giggled and lay down on her stomach, revealing her smooth back. Syaoran smirked and sat on her butt. His legs were wrapped around her waist, rubbing his length against her butt. They both moaned. He squirted some lotion into his hands and started rubbing it into Tomoyo's skin. She tingled when the cold substance touched her sensitive skin. He massaged her back and dug his knuckled into her skin. She moaned in delight as Syaoran untied her top. He hands travelled down to her breasts, covering them. Of course, he couldn't cover all of it, but he cupped them half-way. He bucked his hips and collapsed on top of Tomoyo. She then pushed him off and tied her bikini back on.

"Let's swim." Tomoyo ran into the water and hid her body under the water. "I made this swimsuit, and look what happens when it reacts with water." She stood up to reveal…. Nothing.

"T-Tomoyo!" His face turned red and he choked up some spit. Tomoyo's swimsuit became, well, invisible. It turned see-through, so Syaoran could see everything. Her nipples were hard, which made Syaoran even harder. Tomoyo then began swimming. Her boobs bounced along with each stroke, while Syaoran just watched. He wanted to just attack her now. Tomoyo then took a look at Syaoran's face. She snickered and jumped him. It was like she read his mind. Tomoyo pushed him under the water and kissed him. That was a good way to get air under water too! Syaoran untied her bikini once again and massaged her breasts. Syaoran escaped the kiss and started sucking her nipples while trying to get rid of her bottoms. He was successful in his task and started poking a finger in her vagina. He pumped his finger in and out. He couldn't tell if she was extremely wet, because they were under water. They continued to kiss and Tomoyo took off his swimming trunks, revealing an erect penis. They went up for air and then continued down under. After a nod, Syaoran penetrated into her quickly. It was hard at first, but they got the hang of it. He floated on top of her; of course they were still sharing kissed. He thrust into her faster and faster as water splashed around. They travelled up to the shore and ended up on the sand, still having sex. Things were getting hot, and the sand stuck onto their skin. Tomoyo moaned continuously as Syaoran's sweat glistened in the sun. His thrusts were getting deeper and deeper, hitting Tomoyo's pleasure spot each time. Cum dripped out and drenched their thighs. A wet sloshing noise was heard along with the sounds of the waves. Water continuously hit them and even seaweed was stuck on Tomoyo's butt. After 4 orgasms, Syaoran stopped, catching his breath. He then nuzzled his head between Tomoyo's boobs while Tomoyo wrapped her legs around his waist. Syaoran's penis was still inside of Tomoyo, they just decided to take a break. After half an hour, they continued again. This time, Syaoran would stick a finger in her anus while thrusting his length into Tomoyo too. They moaned together after each thrust. Syaoran had his other hand squeezing one breast. His mouth was occupied with kissing Tomoyo. They had one final orgasm and after that, they decided to take a nap. Tomoyo's inner thighs were sore, and Syaoran's leg muscles ached from thrusting so much. They lay together naked on the sandy ground.

**_Hope you guys liked this simple chapter, but I want to try some new things._**

**_Any suggestions?_**

**_Please R&R~_**

**_Thanks youu~_**


End file.
